


Buffer Tea and Bets

by thecolourclear (afinch)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Never try to outsmart Josh Lyman, second season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-08
Updated: 2006-12-08
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/thecolourclear
Summary: "I promised Donna there would be no hostilities.""That was a dumb thing to promise."





	Buffer Tea and Bets

**Author's Note:**

> For celbalrai on LJ.

"Donna! Donna, stop, wait, I need a favour." 

"A favour?" Donna wrinkles her nose, "A big one?"

"No … well, yes. Not that big of one. I'm having tea with Ann Stark and I need a buffer. Please?"

"A … buffer?"

"Please?"

"Why do you need a buffer?" 

Ainsley smiled, "Because I work in a Democrat controlled White House." 

"Ok," Donna says, shrugging. "Tea?" 

"Yes, Chai Tea to be exact. Two-o-clock, in the mess. Don't be late. Be early. Early is always good." 

"Wait – Ann Stark?" 

"We know each other." 

"This isn't going to be a gang up on Donna because her boss is the Deputy Chief of Staff, is it?"

Ainsley smiles, stops at the look on Donna's face and shakes her head, "No, no, honestly, just a buffer." 

*

"Your boss is an idiot." 

"He's not that bad …" 

"Idiot." Ann tilts her head, looks at Donna curiously, "He planning on running for anything anytime soon?"

"I promised Donna there would be no hostilities." 

"That was a dumb thing to promise." She pauses, when Ainsley doesn't jump, she pounces again. "Also, I can't believe you work here." 

Ainsley beams, "I know, isn't it wonderful? The White House." 

"Some place you'll never see," Donna mutters.

Ann pouts, "I thought you promised no hostilities." 

Donna smiles, "I never promised to be nice." 

"Why is it that I am the only one being nice here? Could we, perhaps, talk about something that doesn't have anything to do with any of our jobs?" Ainsley sounds hopeful. "I might adopt a cat." 

"I miss my cats," Donna chirps.

"My cat Binky died when I was nine," Ann says. After another pause, she adds, "Can we go back to ganging up on Donna now?"

Ainsley paused, "I think Donna's a fair match for you, she knows about as many odd things as both of us." 

"Odd things?" Donna asks. "What's an odd thing to know?"

Ann shrugs, "Oh, you know, the stupid things that serve no use whatsoever."

"All knowledge is precious whether or not it serves the slightest human use," Donna shoots back.

"Hostile?"

"Oh, we've stopped being hostile for good now?"

"The History Boys?" Ann says quickly.

Donna smiles smugly, "A. E. Housman."

"Nepal is the only Hindu state," Ainsley blurts, nodding affirmatively. 

"That's not terribly odd," Donna said. "I mean, you can use it when … well, if the President ever decided to … or if you were in an Asia meeting … or something happens there …"

"Ainsley, I came here to talk about you." 

"Forty four countries are landlocked, of those, two are double-landlocked," Ainsley says, swallowing hard. "More tea anyone?"

"What are they?" 

Ann's turn to be smug, "Liechtenstein and Uzbekistan."

Donna grins at Ainsley, "You should bet Josh on that one."

"Right now?"

Donna shrugs. 

Ann stands, smiling, "I know my cue to leave." 

Ainsley almost pouts, "We're not trying to force –" 

"You're having fun. Don't let me stop you. Ainsley, stop by for more tea when your calender is empty." 

Ainsley just nods. 

"Nice meeting you Donna." 

Donna smiles, "You too. You're not as scary as Josh tells me you are." 

"So … is he planning on running for anything anytime soon?" Ann looks devilish.

"Donna'll keep you posted."

*

"What are we betting again?" Josh asks, reaching for his wallet.

"Fifty bucks."

"Whoa, Ainsley, I don't want to take that much money from you." 

"Take it or lose it?" 

"What do I get if I win?"

"I'll have dinner with you." Something Donna had told Ainsley was sure to get Josh betting.

"Wait, what's the question about?" 

Donna smirks, "Does the big smart man need a hint before he bets?"

Josh lays down two twenties and three singles, "Forty three. What's the question?"

"Two countries are double-landlocked, what are they?"

"Liechtenstein and Uzbekistan. I'm picking you up at seven." With his money safely back in his wallet, he whoops as he walks away, pumping his fist into the air.

Ainsley has nothing to say.


End file.
